Um Sonho de vingança
by The Reckless inesmanies
Summary: Translation of A Dream of Revenge by girloficeandfire. No qual Tyene aprende a arte escura de venenos a partir do seu amado pai.


**Translation of "A Dream of Revenge" by****_ girloficeandfire_**** to portuguese.**

**Original story on this website: **s/9346673/1/A-Dream-of-Revenge

**Original summary: **In which Tyene learns the dark art of poisons from her beloved father.

**Rated: **T

Tyene Sand & Oberyn Martell

* * *

**Um Sonho de vingança**

Seu pai era metade de um mistério para ela; ausente mais vezes do que ele estava presente.

No entanto, quando ele visitava, os seus dias juntos eram de ouro, o tempo mais precioso para o facto de que era muito pouco.

Tyene queria mais do que qualquer coisa para agradá-lo, mas o pouco que restava em sua memória de sua mãe a impediu de ser tão sensual e aventureira quanto ele.

Os venenos, porém, eram uma história completamente diferente.

Ela tinha ouvido toda a sua vida da inteligência de seu pai, e ela sabia há algum tempo que ele amava poções e venenos, tanto quanto ele amava as mulheres e bom vinho de Dorne. Ela pode não entender muito bem o que ele amava, pode não estar interessada em muitas dessas coisas... mas venenos... a idéia deles enviou uma emoção através dela.

No entanto, foi depois de muitos, muitos anos que ela lhe disse. Ela estava quase com medo de fazê-lo, em primeiro lugar. Ela foi a um inocente, afinal de contas - o filho de um dos mais amores proibidos Oberyn Martell já tinha entretidos e calmo e doce em cima disso. Ela não era Obara, feroz e empunhando lança, ela não era Nymeria, uma beleza Dorne que colocou punhais no mais improvável dos lugares. Ela assumiu que ela era apenas Tyene,_ "amena e dourada como o sol do sul"_, o pai dela ligou para ela.

_Mas o sol do sul também podem ser quente, inflexível, e traiçoeiro_, Tyene ponderou.

E, finalmente, um dia ela pediu-lhe para lhe ensinar o que sabia dos venenos que ele tanto amava. Ela esperava que ele recussasse, embora mais tarde ela nunca entendeu como ela pensou que ele iria ou poderia fazê-lo. Em vez disso ele sorriu - uma feroz careta com os lábios fechados - e disse:_ "Ah, então __**esta**__ será a sua independência."_

Ele ensinou-lhe tudo - como fazer as misturas vis, quais eram melhor dissolvidas em outros líquidos e qual faria para fazer uma lâmina - qualquer lâmina - mais perigoso do que já era. Tyene esperava sentir algum receio em relação à aprendizagem de uma arte tão obscura, mas quando ela procurou em si mesma ela não encontrou tal sentimento.

Talvez era porque, como ele mostrou-lhe a arte de venenos, seu pai disse-lhe histórias da irmã que ele amou e perdeu. Apesar de ela entendeu que Elia Martell tinha sido morto - e que Oberyn Martell queria fazer algo sobre isso, _um dia, pelo menos_ - foi só mais tarde que Tyene sabia a extensão do que sua tia tinha sofrido. Ela teve que reprimir a raiva que subiu na parte traseira de sua garganta como um comprimido, no dia em que sua prima Arianne quase casualmente revelou toda a história. Logo depois disso o pai dela voltou para Sunspear para outra visita, e tendo sido uma longa viagem para Essos e as Ilhas de Verão que teve muita informação nova para compartilhar com ela. Tyene podia sentir seu rosto queimando com a raiva que mal tinha dissipado em tudo, desde ouvir o conto completo da morte de Elia, e ela torceu-se com frustração enquanto ela tritura e mistura os ingredientes que o pai dela disse que ela fizesse.

Não um pouco de tempo tinha passado quando Tyene de repente sentiu a mão suave de seu pai, calejada da lança que ele exercia tão habilmente, seguresse o queixo e virar o rosto na direção dele. _"O que está errado, minha filha, minha bela, doce menina?"_

Tyene não queria bisbilhotar sobre Arianne, mas ela encontrou-se admitir que ela agora sabia o que tinha acontecido com sua tia, Elia. Tudo o que tinha acontecido, exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Algo parecido com a tristeza passou pelo rosto de Oberyn enquanto explicava a si mesma, embora ele escondeu o sentimento de forma rápida e fez o gesto reconfortante de enfiar o cabelo atrás das orelhas antes colocando as mãos sobre suas bochechas. Tyene imediatamente se sentiu melhor, mais calmo ... seu pai sempre teve tal efeito sobre ela. _"Você não quer...vingança?"_ ela perguntou em voz baixa. Verdade seja dita, ela já sabia a resposta - mas queria ouvi-lo dizer isso.

_"Todos os dias da minha vida desde que eu soube que ela estava morta"_, Oberyn Martell admitiu, seus lábios curvando-se num sorriso triste.

_"Eu quero também"_, Tyene sussurrou:_ "Eu que nunca sequer a conhecia."_

_"E isso, minha cara, é por isso que você é um Martell."_ Seu pai se inclinou para frente e roçou os lábios surpreendentemente suave em sua testa, mas quando ele sentou-se novamente, ele continuou a olhar para ela, pensativo. _"Você é a perfeição, Tyene, e tu escolheste o interesse ideal para si, na escolha de venenos. Você quer saber por quê?"_

Ela não podia ajudar a si mesma, ela balançou a cabeça energicamente, mas ao mesmo tempo ela se perguntou como seu pai sempre soube exatamente o que dizer para fazê-la se sentir melhor - para fazê-la se sentir _feliz_.

_"Você é a própria imagem da inocência."_ Oberyn mudou-se para puxar as mãos para trás, mas antes dele fazer, ele deu-lhe um beliscão no queixo mole entre o polegar eo indicador, enquanto ele continuava em um murmúrio conspirativo, _"Ninguém nunca vai suspeitar de você."_

Mais tarde naquela noite Tyene estava em seu quarto se preparando para dormir, e ela parou de olhar para si mesma no espelho deformado. O rosto olhando para ela era bonita, sim - e não na forma como sua amada prima Arianne ou sua irmã Nymeria, e ela não tem a força de Obara - e seu pai estava certo. Ela tinha uma inocência infantil sobre ela que ela nunca tinha notado antes... ou talvez simplesmente nunca pensou nisso. Ela estendeu a mão e passou as pontas de seus dedos ao longo de sua bochecha. Ela sorriu para si mesma, mas então percebeu que ao fazer isso, ela apareceu menos doce. Na verdade, ela parecia quase...

_Traiçoeira._

Assim como o sol Dorne poderia ser.

Tyene rapidamente limpou o sorriso do rosto e compôs lo de volta para uma expressão mais vago. _Assim. Assim é melhor._

No entanto, ela ainda não conseguia parar de pensar Elia Martell e as coisas horríveis do tipo, a bela jovem tinha sofrido nas mãos de monstros dos Lannister's.

Como Tyene viu sua própria expressão no espelho, era como se um véu foi baixado sobre ele.

_Um dia,_ prometeu a si mesma,_ um dia, eu vou para Porto Real._

_Eu vou para Porto Real, e eu vou envenenar todos eles._

_Cada o último deles._


End file.
